Visitas Nocturnas
by Florcii.MCR
Summary: OneShot. Lily Evans descansa tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que un ente sobrehumanamente hermoso llega con el único propósito de perturbarle la existencia ·Lily&James·


Odio hacer esto, pero es necesario. _**Disclaimer**__**: **__toooodos los personajes que se nombran en el fic tienen el Copyright de Jotaká. Dicho sea de paso, si ganara lo que gana la Rowling no estaría acá, sino en Brasil, las Islas Canarias, Cuba, o cualquier lugar donde se pueda bailar el ula ula con caños en sunga, preferentemente con lunares y sonrisa de payaso como Sr. Lanzani, o cachetones como Sr. Sierra. He dicho. _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**Visitas nocturnas**_

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó por cuarta vez desde el borde de su cama, después de haber sido despertada debido a unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

Nadie respondió. Miró su reloj. _3:45 AM. _Irritada, se colocó sus pantuflas y, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras, se acercó a la entrada.

- ¿Quién es? –susurró, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de madera.

La luz que entró desde la sala común invadió sus ojos, obligándola a entrecerrarlos.

- Hola, Lily –respondió un muchacho de cabello castaño claro-. Perdón por molestarte a esta hora.

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué hacés acá? –lo observó una vez más y pudo notar la presencia de un segundo muchacho algunos pasos atrás de él, siendo sostenido de los hombros por su amigo- Me corrijo. ¿Qué _hacen_ acá?

- Jugamos a las escondidas –dijo el otro chico-. ¿O no, Remy?

- Sí, obvio –respondió el aludido-. No hagas ruido que Snivellus nos va a encontrar.

Al captar la vista de la pelirroja sobre él, Remus hizo un gesto cómico y luego subió los hombros, a lo que Lily sólo pudo responder con una mirada escéptica.

Remus Lupin la había despertado a la madrugada, y cargando con un James Potter que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

- ¿Escondidas? –preguntó la pelirroja, sin sacar ni por un segundo la vista del joven de pelo negro azabache, quien ahora contaba risueño cada una de las pequeñas manchitas de una pared cercana- Quiero una explicación, Remus. Ya.

- Y la vas a tener, Li –dijo él-. James está borracho.

- Sí, me doy cuenta. ¿Cómo pasó?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Deberían prohibir la venta de alcohol en Cabeza de Cerdo. Igualmente no vengo por eso. Necesito un favor. Mejor dicho, él necesita un favor –señaló con la cabeza hacia James, quien se paseaba por la sala común hablando con los retratos colgados de las paredes.

- Ni sueñes con que le voy a hacer un favor a Potter –intentó dar un paso para atrás, para volver a la comodidad de su alcoba. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella, así que desistió de sus intenciones y volvió a ponerse de frente a su amigo- ¿Puedo saber qué necesitás?

Remus sonrió.

- Un lugar para que duerma James.

Lily lo miró incrédula. Estaba entendiendo a dónde quería llegar, pero prefirió escucharlo de la boca de Remus, ya que se resistía a creer que un prefecto de Gryffindor estaba intentando meter a un desquiciado borracho dentro de una habitación de mujeres.

- ¿Y tiene que ver conmigo porque…? –hizo un gesto, indicándole que continúe su frase.

- Porque en tu cuarto hay una cama libre –puso la cara más angelical que le era posible, esa que sabía con toda seguridad que bajaría las defensas de Lily. Pero ella no cedería fácilmente.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que meta a este energúmeno en nuestra habitación? –preguntó, y miró con preocupación al joven que canturreaba alegremente a algunos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

- ¿Me harías ese favor?

- No –respondió secamente.

- Ni siquiera lo estás considerando.

- A ver… -dijo Lily, llevándose su dedo índice a su mejilla, y mirando hacia arriba cómicamente, fingiendo estar concentradísima en sus pensamientos. Luego volvió la vista a su amigo- Ya lo pensé. No, no y no.

- Por favor –insistió Remus juntando las palmas de sus manos- Es esto, o que lo encuentre McGonagall.

- ¿Y eso me tendría que preocupar porque…?

- Porque James, en medio de sus delirios, va a dejar escapar que lo viste en estado de ebriedad, y McGonagall te castigará por haber permitido que saliera del castillo.

- Yo ni siquiera sabía que había salido, nunca se lo permití –se defendió ella.

- Pero tampoco lo detuviste, y se supone que los prefectos deben cuidar de todos todo el tiempo.

_Touché._

Lily se mordió el labio, intentando buscar una alternativa al descabelladísimo plan de Remus. Al no encontrarla, comenzó a pensar en alguna excusa para justificarse ante los profesores. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Bufó, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con cara de pocos amigos.

Justo antes de sacar la bandera blanca de la rendición, halló una última esperanza.

- Quizá sea una pregunta obvia, Remus, pero ¿por qué no llevas a este mamarracho alcoholizado a la pieza de ustedes?

- Esa fue, desde luego, la primera opción. Pero cuando llegué al cuarto me encontré con la puerta trabada y una especie de sombrero colgada del picaporte de la puerta.

- Black –murmuró la pelirroja, maldiciéndolo por dentro.

Remus sonrió pícaramente.

- Soy un amigo, Li. No voy a interrumpirlo en tan delicada situación.

- Es imposible que exista alguien tan vulgar y grosero –comentó la muchacha agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, y luego volvió a fijar sus verdes ojos en el gentil licántropo- Y más vale que no te contagies, ¿eh?

Remus rió.

- No, tranquila. Yo todavía conservo algo de dignidad.

Lily volvió a observar con nerviosismo al apuesto muchacho de pelo negro revuelto que reposaba en uno de los sillones, tan tranquilo como aquellos caballos salvajes luego de que les sea suministrado un sedante.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Te enojaste porque Slughorn me premió con la poción que querías? Puedo renunciar a ella si es…

- No, esto no tiene nada que ver –la interrumpió Remus-. Y no me enojé. Simplemente vine con vos porque sos la única persona a quien le confiaría a un amigo. Sé que vas a guardar el secreto. Confío en vos.

_Golpe bajo._

- Suponiendo –dijo ella remarcando la palabra- que acepto, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que nadie más lo vea?

Remus sonrió.

- Sabía que ibas a aceptar. Hagamos así: lo metemos en esa cama vacía que está en tu habitación, y los chicos y yo venimos a buscarlo en la mañana, antes de que alguien se despierte. ¿Está bien?

Lily tardó un largo rato en contestar, pero finalmente asintió lentamente con la cabeza, consciente de que estaba por cometer una de las idioteces más grandes de toda su vida.

¿Las consecuencias? Mejor ni pensar en ellas.

Remus, radiante, se apresuró a ir a buscar a James, quien había permanecido en la misma posición desde hacía varios minutos atrás. Rápidamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y caminó con él a cuestas hacia la alcoba perteneciente a Lily y sus compañeras, intentando no dejar ni un segundo libre para evitar el cambio de opinión de su amiga.

- Lily, oh Lily –cantaba el ebrio – Es tan bella como un campo de jazmines… no, no, esperen. Eso no rima.

- Shh –le indicó el otro joven, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus finos labios-. No hagas ruido porque Snivellus te va a encontrar.

- ¿Venís, Lily? –preguntó el chico de las gafas redondas.

- Sí, enseguida –respondió ella, con toda la gentileza de la que era capaz, intentando olvidar que aquel hombre no era otro que el irritante James Potter, y repitiéndose mentalmente que a los sonámbulos y a los borrachos hay que tratarlos con dulzura.

El trío entró en la pequeña habitación, y Remus ayudó a su amigo a subir a una de las camas de arriba. Después, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Hey! –lo llamó Lily, sentándose sobre su mullida cama- ¿Cuándo pasan a buscar el… paquete?

Remus hizo un cálculo mental.

- No sé, pero te recomiendo que estés atenta.

Se dio vuelta e intentó salir de la alcoba.

- ¡Hey! –repitió la pelirroja- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –él asintió con un gesto- No le digas a Sirius. Y cuando vengas a retirar "tus pertenencias", por favor, trata de impedirle que entre acá.

El chico hizo un gesto de incomprensión, a lo que Lily sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me da miedo lo que alguien como él pueda hacer estando dentro de una habitación llena de mujeres en pijama.

Remus rió.

- Está bien.

Repitió el intento de retirarse, pero Lily parecía obstinada en mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ella, quizá procurando acortar el período donde se encontraría casi en soledad con el muchacho que permanecía recostado boca arriba murmurando palabras en vaya a saber qué idioma.

- Una última cosita –dijo ella- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

- En la cocina de los elfos siempre hay lugar para uno más –respondió con picardía- Buenas noches, Lily.

- ¡Buenas noches, Remy! –exclamó James desde su ubicación, en un tono excesivamente alto, que sonó como un grito en medio del silencio. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego recorrió con la vista las camas de cada una de sus compañeras en busca de alguna señal de movimiento, pero por suerte todas continuaban en el quinto sueño.

Antes de recibir algún otro llamado por parte de su amiga, Remus se escurrió por la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

Lily bufó y se recostó, envolviéndose entre las sábanas.

- ¿Lily? –dijo James- ¿No me das un beso de las buenas noches?

- No. Dormí.

- Bueno. Buenas noches. Te quiero.

- Yo no. Dormí –repitió ella.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en lo maravillosas que serían esas vacaciones que se avecinaban: lejos de los profesores insistentes, lejos de los molestos compañeros, lejos de las entrometidas muchachas y, sobre todo, lejos del beodo muchacho que parecía descansar tranquilamente a unos metros de ella.

Creyó que él se había quedado dormido, pero se equivocaba. Y cuando estaba empezando a recurrir a la vieja técnica de contar ovejas, sintió algo extraño filtrándose entre sus sábanas y abrazándose a ella.

Al darse cuenta de quién era el propietario de aquel musculoso cuerpo, dio un pequeño saltito alarmado.

- ¿Potter? –exclamó ella, empujándolo- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Te abrazo, ¿no es obvio?

- ¡Pero salí de acá!

James no se movió un milímetro.

- No quiero.

La pelirroja intentó despegárselo, sin éxito.

- ¿No te estarás haciendo el borracho para aprovecharte de mí?

- No sos tan importante como para obligarme a pensar un plan –respondió él con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose cada vez más al delgado cuerpo de su acompañante- ¿Alguna vez te dije que te quiero?

- Sí, varias veces –dijo rendida, desistiendo de sus intentos de liberarse de su abrazo-. Dormí, por favor.

_Remus, mañana vas a pagar por esto._

- ¿Lily? –susurró James en su oído, interrumpiendo el extraño silencio que había invadido por un rato la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé por qué no me tomás en serio, pero yo te lo digo de verdad. Te quiero.

Los ojos brillantes de él se clavaron en los verdes de ella, quien se había girado hacia él en cuanto lo escuchó decir esas últimas dos palabras.

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, separados apenas por una pequeña porción de aire. James acarició su mejilla con dulzura, recorriendo su cara con la vista, examinando minuciosamente cada una de sus diminutas pecas.

Lentamente fue empujando la cabeza de la chica hacia la suya, y sin pensarlo dos veces acortó con un ágil movimiento esa distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se posaron suavemente en los de ella, y ambos perdieron conciencia de todo aquello que los rodeaba en ese largo tiempo que duró aquel beso.

La boca de James se movía ágilmente sobre la de ella, quien, extrañamente, parecía no poner oposición a sus acciones.

Hasta que en un momento, Lily corrió su cabeza para atrás bruscamente, tomando su labio inferior con una de sus manos. Pasó su dedo índice sobre él, y al mirarlo ante la blanca luz lunar que entraba por una de las ventanas, pudo detectar una pequeña línea roja y húmeda, resultado del fuerte mordisco recibido de James.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico, alarmado por el hilito de sangre.

Ella asintió.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Potter se había metido en su cama y la había besado. ¿Y ella? Ni la menor oposición.

- Perdoname, te juro que no quise…

- No, está bien –lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo con ternura- ¿Por qué será que sos tan lindo algunas veces, pero otras tan molesto?

- No sé. Serán los genes.

Ella rió.

Abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –preguntó él, consciente de ese gesto.

- Nada, nada.

- No, dale, en serio. Decime –insistió.

- ¿No se lo decís a nadie?

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Lily sonrió y se mordió el labio.

- Bueno, total con el estado en el que estás ni te vas a acordar –dijo ella más para sí misma que para él- Solamente estaba pensando… Hay algunas veces que, cuando te me acercás para invitarme a algún lado, me dan ganas de decirte que sí. Pero después lo pienso, y digo ¿para qué? Si vas a seguir siendo el mismo gil de siempre. ¿Por qué sos así? Digo, insistís e insistís, pero después encontrás la manera justa de cerrar hasta el más mínimo pedacito de ventana que te dejo abierto.

Él no respondió, simplemente la observó en silencio.

- ¿En serio te dan ganas de decirme que sí? –preguntó él después de un largo rato.

- Sí, bah, no sé –se da vuelta, dándole la espalda- No vale la pena ni siquiera pensarlo, si total no va a funcionar. Dormí. Buenas noches.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos.

- ¿Es necesario que peleemos todos los días? –preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio nuevamente.

Ella rió.

- Llamalo hobby, rutina o como quieras. Es parte de nuestro código de convivencia, ¿no? Además mañana vos te vas a olvidar de todo, y yo voy a hacer que me olvido. No hay manera. Y por favor, dormí. Tengo sueño, en serio. Buenas noches.

- Que sueñes conmigo.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí… ¿no ves que es lo mismo que decirte que sueñes con los angelitos?

Ella rió, y se quedó dormida, tranquila y con una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

--

Unas horas más tarde, aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana, Remus y Peter entraron a buscar a su amigo. El primero estaba tan lúcido como siempre. El otro, tenía ojeras del tamaño de montañas. Sin terminar de comprender por qué James estaba en una cama distinta a la de la noche anterior, se lo llevaron de la habitación y dejaron a Lily descansar tranquilamente el tiempo que quedaba antes de que sirvieran el desayuno.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder pegar un ojo, la pelirroja decidió vestirse e ir a comer algo que llenase su estómago.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, y de ahí se dirigió directamente al comedor.

Para su sorpresa, los cuatro "_Merodeadores_" se hallaban desayunando. Habían estado listos antes que ella, y ese era un hecho bastante notorio, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que uno de ellos –más precisamente, Sirius Black- no había dormido en toda la noche.

- ¡Hola, Lily! –saludó Remus apenas la vio acercarse.

Peter le dedicó un tímido saludo con su mano izquierda, y Sirius y James hicieron un idéntico gesto juntando sus dedos índice y medio y colocándolos sobre su frente, para luego estirar sus manos hacia la recién llegada, imitando al típico saludo de los marineros.

- Hola, Remus –respondió ella dulcemente-. Peter, descerebrado, cosa –dijo luego, haciendo referencia con cada una de sus palabras a Pettigrew, Sirius y James respectivamente.

- ¿De mal humor, Evans? –preguntó Sirius- Es raro. Suponía que habías dormido maravillosamente con la compañía del señor –dijo, haciendo referencia a James señalándolo con la cabeza.

Las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron. Definitivamente no esperaba eso. Fulminó con la mirada a Remus por haber abierto la boca más de lo debido, y se apresuró en elaborar una respuesta que la sacara de su incomodidad.

- Nah, es imposible –dijo ella al fin- Él ronca, ¿sabían?

Remus y Sirius no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa. Peter soltó una carcajada, que silenció enseguida al recibir la mirada asesina de James.

- Aún así –dijo Sirius- ¿Podrías tener la gentileza de contarnos qué pasó en su "encuentro íntimo"? Mi amigo aquí presente se olvidó hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Lily no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber qué hubiera pasado si él recordase sus palabras de la noche anterior.

- Jugamos backgammon, cartas, twister… ¡Ah! Y también me contó de tus "problemas" –puso cara de preocupación e hizo un gesto insinuante hacia la zona inferior al ombligo del muchacho.

Los ojos de Sirius parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Alarmado, giró hacia su amigo.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó en voz baja- ¿Le hablaste de… eso?

- No sé –respondió James- Ya te dije que mi mente está en blanco.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James mirándola a los ojos.

- Nada, nada –respondió ella, limpiándose una lágrima provocada por su risa.

Ni bien Remus terminó su jugo de calabaza, los cuatro merodeadores se pusieron de pie.

- Nos vamos, pelirroja –dijo Sirius- Pero no pienses que vas a salir inmune de todo esto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida al vestíbulo, seguido por sus tres amigos.

Lily, todavía sonriente, decidió ocupar el lugar dejado recientemente por los chicos. Se sentó, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y se sirvió un pedazo del pastel de manzana que allí reposaba.

A su lado, encontró una copia del Profeta, probablemente olvidada por algún despistado estudiante. La tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a leer las noticias del día.

"_Mago desconocido ataca pareja de muggles en Londres"_decía uno de los encabezados.

Fue dando vuelta las páginas, intentando encontrar algo que realmente le interesara.

- Eso es propiedad privada, linda –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que Lily reconoció enseguida.

- ¿Dice tu nombre, Potter?

- La verdad, sí –tomó el diario con la mano derecha, y señaló el pie de página de la tapa, donde se leía claramente _"Propiedad de James y Sirius". _Avergonzada, soltó el periódico rápidamente y dejó que el chico se lo quitara.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, y luego James comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos momentos atrás. Pero habiendo hecho sólo unos pocos pasos, volvió a la ubicación de la joven prefecta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? –respondió ella, distraída.

- Perdón, te juro que no fue a propósito.

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo, y se dio vuelta hacia él con una ceja levantada.

Como respuesta, James llevó su dedo índice a su labio inferior. Lily se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué tiene mi labio? –balbuceó.

- Tengo los dientes fuertes –comentó él con una sonrisa radiante.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué querés decir? No te entiendo.

James se sentó a su lado.

- Nada, no me hagas caso –respondió negando con la cabeza- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Cuál? –repreguntó ella, volviendo distraídamente su vista hacia su desayuno- ¿Dónde conseguir un cerebro?

- No, -dijo él seriamente- la verdad te iba a pedir que me grafiques de dónde vienen los bebés.

James largó una sonora carcajada y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Andá a molestar a otro lado, ¿si? Estoy ocupada.

- Nah, yo también ando ocupado y sin embargo me hice un tiempito para venir a verte –le guiñó un ojo- ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana? Los chicos van a Hogsmeade, los profesores tienen el día libre… todo el castillo para nosotros, ¿te va?

Lily lo miró a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ni un poquito, Jamie. ¡Volá! –y le arrojó el más pequeño de los pastelitos de manzana que se hallaban en la mesa.

James se paró de golpe y se alejó riendo, buscando evitar un nuevo y repentino ataque de la pelirroja.

Al salir al vestíbulo, el chico divisó a Sirius apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados, observando atentamente cómo una rubia de Ravenclaw acomodaba su cabello. Apenas notó la presencia de James, el pelinegro se enderezó.

- ¿Y? ¿Hubo suerte?

- Nada. Pero de a poco está cediendo, lo presiento.

Sirius palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

- Suerte la próxima.

- Igual lo sigo viendo difícil, Lily es muy rebuscada. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que hacerme el borracho para que me diga que quiere salir conmigo?

- Yo te lo dije: conseguite otra, y a Evans mandala a freír churros. Pero como no querés, vas a tener que hacer unos sacrificios, macho. Nada es gratis en este injusto mundo.

James rió ante el intento de poesía de Sirius, mientras este último colocaba su brazo alrededor de la espalda de su amigo.

- Tu pelirroja dijo algo que me intriga –comentó Sirius después de unos momentos, mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al jardín, donde los esperaban los demás.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Sirius lo miró con preocupación.

- Vos no… digo, vos no le contaste acerca de mis "_problemas_"… ¿no?

James sonrió.

- Nah, tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Puaj, no me gusta el título. Pero las vacaciones de verano del hemisferio sur le afectan a una la cabeza y la creatividad no es la misma.

Dicho sea de paso, soy de Argentina, y como se habrán dado cuenta no pude despegar mi acento del no tan corto fic, sólo espero que ese pequeño detalle no moleste a la hora de dejar reviews (sí, entendiste bien, te estoy obligando a dejar un review).

Pueden decirme que les gustó, o pueden criticarlo a morir; aprovechenlo, no puedo morderlos vía Internet (por ahora, ñaca ñaca). Gracias por leer.

PD: En cuanto al disclaimer, aclaro que Lanzani y Sierra son dos entes dotados de hermosura que trabajan en TV, y que probablemente no sean conocidos por la mayoría de ustedes. A las que sí los conocen, respondan con sinceridad: ¿no son diviiiiiiiiinos? ¡Beeso!


End file.
